Steele it's a Better Offer
by KSteinart
Summary: Between seasons one and two, it explains Murphy and Bernice's departures.
1. Default Chapter

**Steele it's a Better Offer**

By K. Steinart

This takes place between the first and second seasons. It covers why Murphy and Bernice left and what they said to Laura.

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.

Murphy Michaels slipped into Remington Steele's office late in the afternoon. After quietly closing the connecting door to Laura's office, he put both hands on Steele's desk, leaned in close, and whispered, "Can you meet me after work?" A confused Remington looked up from his newspaper. He and Murphy were not friends, in fact they were rivals, both vying for Laura's attention.

"Why?" Steele inquired warily.

"I want to talk to you about something, privately."

"Where?"

"Flannigans pub. 6:30?"

"Fine." Steele went back to his paper. Murphy opened the office door a crack and peeked out before slipping into the reception area.

At Flannigans, a waitress in black jeans and a green silk blouse tossed drink coasters advertising Irish Dark Ale onto the table. "What'll it be fellas?"

"Beer," Murphy ordered. "What ever's on tap."

Remington held up his coaster. The waitress nodded and left.

"I thought you were strictly a champagne and wine type."

"I just can't stand American beer. Good English ale is another matter." Remington tossed the coaster back onto the table. "But my choice of beverage isn't the reason we're here. So what is?"

"Laura," Murphy stated putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand.

"I'm not going to give you tips on how to win her over."

"That's not what I want." Murphy gestured, extending his hand forward.

"You want to arm wrestle me for her?"

"What?"

Remington indicated his arm on the table, which Murphy quickly withdrew. "Too bad, because I'd rather not fight this out in the alley. My tailor hates when I ruin a good suit."

"We're not fighting over Laura."

"I thought you thought we were."

"I wish." Murphy cradled his head in both hands. "But she's made her decision, and it isn't me."

"Sorry to hear that." Remington looked anything but sorry. The waitress returned with their drinks, collected her money and left again.

"Listen Steele..." Murphy sat back, holding his mug of beer. "You know, you really need a name I can call you at a time like this."

Remington sipped his ale. "That's what Laura always says."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"I wish I could."

"Can't even share that much personal information?"

Remington put down his drink. "Did Laura set this up? A new ploy to get me to reveal my name?"

"She doesn't know anything about this, honest."

"Why are we here talking then?"

Murphy took a gulp of his beer. "Who are you?"

"Last time I checked I was Remington Steele."

"And before that?"

"Benjamin Pearson."

"This is going nowhere. Look Steele I need some straight answers out of you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know I can trust you."

"Depends on what you want to trust me with."

"I want to trust you with Laura."

"How do you mean."

"I want to know that you're not a thief or a womanizer, and that you aren't setting her up for a big fall."

"I'm not."

"Not a thief and a womanizer?"

"Not any more."

"But you were?"

"In the past? Yes, I'll admit to being both."

"And now?"

"Now I'm Remington Steele."

"Would you quit saying that?"

"But it's true."

"It is not!" Murphy hissed. "Laura made that up and you adopted it. For what reason I don't know, but--"

"OK I'll admit when I first stumbled upon her little secret I thought it would be convenient to pretended to be Steele for awhile. Primarily, so I could stick around to make sure Kessler and Neff got sent to prison."

"Kessler and who?"

"Neff, you know, the two thugs that killed the real Ben Pearson?"

"Oh yea, them. Weren't they trying to steal the gems also?"

"Yes, by killing me in the process. If I knew they were out of the way, I could have pursued the gems at my leisure."

"So you are a thief, just like them."

"I'm nothing like them."

"Says you."

"Look, for starters I've never killed anyone."

"So you're not a murderer, but you're still a thief." Murphy pointed a finger at him.

"An acquirer maybe."

"Fancy term, same meaning."

"No. I reacquire items that have gone astray, for the real owners and a hefty finder's fee, of course."

"A nice tidy way to put it I suppose."

"Well, I have certain, um, skills that are very useful for the job. Think of it like car repossessor, only I repossess jewels, paintings, or antiques."

"And what are you planning on acquiring now?"

Remington smiled. "Laura," he thought, but he replied, "nothing."

Murphy shook his head slowly. "And let all those skills go to waste?"

"That's the good part, I found my skills particularly useful in the role of Remington Steele."

"Look, let's say I believe all this bull about you being the great altruistic Remington Steele. What made you change into a real Steele instead of someone just waiting to see his enemies put away?"

Again Steele thought, "Laura" but answered, "I found I really have a knack for it. A certain infallible intuition." Murphy rolled his eyes as Remington continued. "Plus I get to stay in one place without looking over my shoulder all the time."

"For the police?"

"For apes like Kessler and Neff."

"Don't you feel guilty putting your own kind in jail?"

Remington tapped the table sharply. "They're not my kind."

"If you say so."

"What does all this have to do with Laura?"

Murphy drained the last of his beer before replying. "For some reason Laura has fallen for you."

"That's good to know," Remington said smugly.

"If you use that information to take advantage of her in any way--" Murphy wagged a finger in Steele's face.

In a lightning quick move Remington grabbed Murphy's hand and slammed it to the table. "That sounded like a threat."

"It was! If you ever hurt her, you'll find yourself facing me in that alley after all, good suit or not!"

"Point taken, but I would never hurt Laura."

"I hope that's true," Murphy said, yanking his hand away.

"Besides I always have you around to interfere. I don't have much of a chance to get close enough to Laura to hurt her." Murphy began to point his finger again, but Remington held out his hand in a stop gesture, waving the hand down. "Not that I would ever intentionally hurt her."

"Do you give me your solemn oath that you are no longer in the acquiring business and that you will stick to the role of Remington Steele as dictated by Laura?"

"I do."

"Can I trust you to be telling the truth?"

"You can."

Murphy realized this was the best he could do and decided he'd have to trust Remington. "A friend of mine called from Denver. He's looking for a private investigator to work closely with the coroner's office, investigating cases for them on a private basis, outside departmental channels."

"And?"

"And the job is mine, providing I move to Denver and start my own agency."

"You're leaving Laura?"

"She has you now."

"But I am hardly qualified to--"

"You said yourself you have a knack, instincts. Follow Laura, she'll show you the ropes."

"Won't she miss you?"

"I've known her for four, or is it five years? We've worked together, had a little fun on the side, but it isn't going anywhere. Don't mix business with pleasure you know."

"I'm familiar with the phrase."

"I need to break free, start my own career. I can't hang around here my whole life waiting for Laura to fall for me."

"So you want to trust her to me?"

"If I can."

"Done."

"Watch out for her. She's pretty headstrong when she's on a case, don't let her be too reckless okay? And don't let her work all the time, make her get out and have some fun once in a while."

"I promise. Anything else?"

"Don't break her heart."

"I'll try not to."

They sat in silence for awhile finishing their drinks.

"I'll break the news that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Remington nodded.

"Never, ever, tell her about this conversation."

"Definitely."

"Want another round?"

"It's on me," Remington said as he summoned the waitress over.


	2. Telling Laura part 2

**Steele it's a Better Offer**

part 2

By K. Steinart

This takes place between the first and second seasons. It covers why Murphy and Bernice left and what they said to Laura.

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.

At 7:45 AM. Laura Holt unlocked the door to her detective agency, noting as she did every morning, that the name painted on the door was not hers. She went into her office to take advantage of the quiet and finish up a case report . At nine AM a voice rang out from the reception area.

"Morning," called Bernice, the office secretary.

"Morning," Laura called back. Fifteen minutes later Bernice appeared in the doorway with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Ahh, all is right with the world, " Laura said as the cup was set on her desk. She picked it up and leaned back in her chair for a quick break. Laura had stopped trying to make a palatable cup of coffee long ago. Now she simply waited every morning for Bernice to bring it to her. "Any messages?" Laura asked.

Bernice checked the pad of paper in her hand. "Claire Stevens canceled her appointment at eleven. Not much else."

"Thanks. I'll have this report ready for you to type up in about an hour. Have Murphy do those background checks for the Anderson case when he gets in."

Bernice nodded. "Laura? Can we have lunch together today?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, girl stuff to discuss."

"Sounds fun, anything juicy?"

"I'll tell you at noon."

"Can't wait." Laura returned to her paper work as Bernice left to man the reception desk.

Murphy Michaels stuck his head in the door. "I'm off to do these backgrounds."

"Great, thanks," Laura said still working on her paper.

"Laura, can we have lunch today?"

Laura looked up. "Oh sorry, Bernice already booked me."

"Oh, ah--" Murphy seemed thrown by the news. "How about dinner then?"

"Sure, what time?"

"About 7:30?" Murphy knew Laura would probably work until after six.

"Great. Where should I meet you?"

"How about if I pick you up at your place?"

Laura nodded and Murphy disappeared out the door. The report was almost finished at 10:50 when another head appeared, this time from the door connecting Laura's office to Mr. Steele's.

"Laura?" called Remington.

"All booked up."

"What?" Remington replied confused.

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"We have a meeting at eleven, are you coming?"

Laura started to rise and then sat back down. "Oh, that was canceled, didn't Bernice tell you?"

"No, must have slipped her mind."

"Anything else?" Laura asked.

"I guess not." Remington disappeared back into his office, leaving Laura to finish her report.

Laura and Bernice entered 'The Garden of Eatin' restaurant. "Have you been here yet?" Bernice asked.

"Yes, I love it. They have five kinds of sprouts and every fruit imaginable," Laura enthused as they picked up trays and plates. After paying, they proceeded through a very extensive buffet line of salads, fruits, vegetables, and soups. Laura added two bread sticks to her heaping plate of salad and they headed out to the patio. The 'Garden' had a large outdoor seating area lined with palm trees, ferns, and flowers of every kind. Each patio table sported a large green umbrella. "So what's up?" Laura asked, sitting down at an out of the way table.

"I've met a guy."

"Again?"

"I know, not a rare occurrence for me,"Bernice conceded. "But this guy is different."

"He has three arms?"

"No, I think he could be THE ONE."

"Really?" Laura was very interested. Bernice nodded and smiled. "Who is this guy? When did you meet him? Where?" Laura wanted all the details.

"Okay, okay. His name is Eddie Walker, I met him last weekend at the Swing Club on Sunset."

"I didn't know you liked swing."

"You have to go different places to meet different faces. All my usual places were shopped out."

"So he was there dancing?"

"No, he was there working."

"Bouncer? Bartender?" Laura guessed.

"No. Saxophone player with the band. I've seen him every night this week."

Laura raised her eyebrows. "That's a little much, even for you."

"I know, and get this, I didn't sleep with him the first night." Bernice let the news sink in. "After he got off work we went to a coffee joint and talked, until 5 AM!" A waitress came by to refill their ice tea glasses. "His gig at the club is up on the 15th. Then the band is moving on to Fresno."

"Is that why you're spending as much time as you can with him?"

"Partly. I just can't get enough of this guy."

"This too shall pass." Laura pushed her salad around with her fork.

"I don't think so. Laura, he asked me to go to Fresno with him."

"So you want to use some vacation time?" Laura asked taking a bite of salad.

"Yes, no, well--" Bernice hesitated. "He asked me to join their tour. I want to give two weeks notice."

Laura's eyebrows shot up. "You're quitting?" She nearly choked on her salad and quickly reached for her iced tea.

"I told you this is serious."

"Serious? You're leaving with a guy you've only known for a week."

"Sometimes you just know it is right. And--"

"And what?"

"I slipped his name onto that list of backgrounds Murphy is checking."

"Bernice!" Laura sputtered, this time almost choking on her tea.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind too much, but if it comes back clean I'd like to take off with him in a week."

"I guess it was a smart move, although slightly unethical," Laura conceded, "What about two weeks notice?"

"That's where the vacation part comes in," Bernice said hopefully. "Laura, you can always find someone to type and file. A few of them probably even know how to make a decent cup of coffee, but a great guy--"

"Hardly ever comes along," Laura finished for her. "Grab it while you can I guess. I'll call and put an ad in the paper next week for a new receptionist/ secretary."

"Thanks. Besides, you still have 'what's his name' and Murphy."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I don't think either of them can type."

"Well, they could file. I think they know their alphabet."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

"Promise you'll call if you run into any trouble."

"You bet," Bernice promised. "Call if you ever decide between them."

"What?"

"If you ever choose, you know, between Skeezix and Murphy."

Laura blushed. "It's not a contest."

"Chosen one already?"

"Murphy and I are just friends."

"And he knows that?"

"Knows it, but doesn't accept it. He wants me to have dinner with him tonight."

"You guys do that occasionally anyway don't you?"

"Yeah, but he seemed odd today when he asked. Something's up."

"I want details tomorrow morning," Bernice told her. "So that leaves Skeezix?"

"Leaves him where?"

"That's what I want to know. Still itchy?" Bernice asked smiling.

"Oh yes. But--"

"But?"

Laura raised her eyebrows. "I think he could really be someone special, if I could just figure him out."

"What's to figure? He's a man. Your a woman. Perfect."

"I wish I knew his real name."

"Good point. Ask him."

"I have. He's very evasive."

"Not good, lift his fingerprints and run him."

"Bernice!"

"Well if you're going to be ethical then you'll just have to trust him."

"I know. Maybe we'll get there someday. But for now--" Laura glanced at her watch. "For now we're a half an hour late getting back from lunch."

Laura hurried out of the bedroom to answer her ringing doorbell. "Come on in, Murph," she called, fastening her long chestnut hair into a pony tail as she walked. Laura reached the door and pulled it open. Murphy entered wearing a charcoal colored suit and red tie. Laura whistled. "Look at you, just come from court?"

"Aren't you going to get dressed? I said 7:30." He tapped his watch.

Laura looked down at her casual brown slacks, print top, and sandals. "Aren't we going for beer and pizza?" Murphy shook his head. "Rib joint?"

"Laura, I made reservations for eight at Paninos. How fast can you change?" Laura hesitated, worried that this sounded too much like a real date. "A dress would be nice, some black pumps maybe?" Murphy tapped his watch again and gave Laura a small shove toward the bedroom. Laura decided to analyze his motives later and hurried into the bedroom to change. Murphy sat on the piano bench and doodled with the keys while he waited. Laura returned in a simple but elegant black dress, with the requested black pumps on her feet, and her hair up in a twist. Now it was Murphy's turn to whistle. "Much better. Come on let's get moving or we'll miss our reservation."

Not much was said in the way of conversation until the food arrived. Murphy had kept the talk light until then, trying to figure out a way to tell Laura he was leaving.

"Have I ever mentioned my friend Matt?" he asked vaguely.

"Matt who?"

"Matt Hindler, he works for the coroner's office out in Denver."

"No, never heard of him, why?"

"Well he called a few weeks ago, said they had an opening for a PI."

"At the coroners office?"

"Yes, consulting on delicate cases, you know the kind that need the type of discretion the police can't provide."

"Sounds interesting, does he want you to recommend some people for the job?"

Murphy took a deep breath. "He wants me to take it."

"What, fly out occasionally to consult?"

"No, full time, on retainer. Also I could pursue my own cases on the side."

"Sounds like you've thought about it."

"I'm going to take it." Quite a long period of silence followed this announcement.

"When?" Laura finally asked quietly.

"In two weeks if I can make it."

"That sounds familiar," Laura said under her breath.

"Laura, it's been great working with you all these years, but I guess I need to move on, get my own career going. I can't stay around here playing third wheel forever."

"Sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"If there were any chance there were something TO break up I wouldn't be going, but you made your feelings, or lack of them, quite clear a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about, you can't pretend to feel something you don't just to keep my superior detective skills around." Murphy smiled at her and gave her a nudge on the arm.

Laura smiled weakly in return. "Look it's been great knowing you--"

"Oh please, not the ' it's been great ' speech."

"I don't know what to say. We've been through a lot together. I love you Murph."

"But not in that way," Murphy finished for her.

Laura nodded. Finally she said, "I was worried you thought this was a date, but it's a farewell dinner isn't it?" Both of them had a few tears welling in their eyes. Laura cleared her throat, and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. "I'm glad you have a shot at your own agency, you love to ski, I bet you'll love Denver."

"Remember when I taught you to ski?"

Laura smiled, remembering. "I almost ran you over!"

"You whacked me with your pole on the way past. I still have a small scar." Murphy rubbed his head.

"I finally got the hang of it."

"Yes, once my bleeding head and I turned you over to a real instructor." A waiter came by and cleared the empty dishes, leaving a small tray with the check.

Laura reached for the tray. "Here let me get that." Murphy snatched the check.

"You can't pay for your own farewell dinner," Laura protested.

"Let's not call it a farewell dinner. It's a, um, dinner to celebrate my new career."

"You shouldn't pay for your own celebration either," Laura pointed out.

"But I can pay for a dinner with a lovely lady who means a lot to me," Murphy said softly.

Laura's eyes teared up again. "I won't know what to do around the office without you."

"Teach Steele the ropes. He has some good basic instincts. With proper guidance and encouragement he could turn out to be quite useful."

"I don't think he needs more encouragement, and you're the last person I'd expect to say something nice about him. What gives?"

"Since I got the job offer, I've been keeping an eye on him."

"You always keep an eye on him."

"An open eye, unbiased by personal prejudice, to see if he could take over as your assistant. I didn't want to leave you high and dry Laura. You could lose the agency if you don't have enough help to investigate cases."

Laura was touched he'd thought so much about how his leaving would effect her. "And?"

"And well, I think he has what it takes to be a good detective. He's hung around for a year, so maybe he's serious about staying with the agency. He's stopped dating around too."

"What's that got to do with being a detective?"

"Okay, so that part falls back into the personal area. I don't want to leave you with someone who will worm his way into your affections and then use his leverage at the agency to run a big con or something."

"You think that is what he is planning?"

"I used to, but not any more. I don't know what his story is, but he seems genuinely interested in becoming Remington Steele. He seems genuinely interested in you too Laura."

Laura suppressed a smile. "Oh?"

"Don't pretend you don't know that."

"I had a suspicion," Laura said, letting her smile show. "I'm interested in him too."

"I know. Lucky dog. Just be careful all right? He seems on the up and up, but--"

"But maybe he's up to something?"

"Maybe. Of course I doubt he's that good a con man. I think we'd have seen through him by now."

"Maybe. I hope so. Time will tell."

Murphy walked Laura to the door of her house. "Well I guess this is goodbye," he said in a husky voice.

"Hey, only good night. You'll still be around for two weeks right?"

"Yeah, probably. But that's at the office. As close friends this is goodbye."

"Sounds kind of permanent. You'll keep in touch won't you?"

"Of course, sure." But they both knew how time had a way of making promises like that disappear. "Can I," Murphy asked leaning closer, "have a goodbye kiss? Between old friends of course."

"Of course." Laura put her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. It was a brief kiss, but they stood on the doorstep hugging each other for a long time, each knowing that, for the first time in years, their lives were about to change dramatically.

"It's been great Murph."

"Not the 'been great ' speech," he whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you."

Laura squeezed him tighter for a second then kissed him again. Murphy let her go.

"See you at the office tomorrow," she told him more than asked as she turned to unlock her door.

"You can count on it."

Laura watched him get into his car and drive away, before shutting the door with a sigh.


	3. Goodbye part 3

**Steele it's a Better Offer**

part 3

By K. Steinart

This takes place between the first and second seasons. It covers why Murphy and Bernice left and what they said to Laura.

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.

Laura didn't notice the office lights were on until she stooped to unlock the door. A glance at her watch confirmed it was 7:42 AM. Cautiously, she pushed open the door, calling out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Just me." Murphy entered the reception area from Laura's office. "I got up early to call Matt and accept the job, then decided to come in and start clearing paperwork." He held up a folder. Their eyes met, neither wanting to admit this was the beginning of the end. "It's um... an hour earlier in Denver you know," Murphy said, breaking off his gaze. "There's coffee." He held up a mug and pointed toward the storeroom where the coffee maker was kept.

"You made coffee?"

"Bernice isn't the only one around here who can make coffee," Murphy said in mock offense. "She just gets to work first and beats me to the job. It's good, try it." Laura fixed herself a cup and returned to her office where Murphy was once again sorting files.

"It's good." She held up her cup.

"Told you." Murphy pointed to a small pile at the edge of the desk. "I won't be here when these go to court, so I'm making sure the paperwork is complete." He pointed to a single file next to the pile. "Those are the backgrounds from yesterday." Laura set down her coffee cup and opened the folder. The profile for Eddie Walker was on top. She glanced at it, noting he was clean.

"Be sure Bernice gets that top paper."

"What?" Laura asked guiltily.

"It's one of her beaus, right?"

"Why would you think that?" Laura asked, falling short of sounding nonchalant.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Please. I AM a detective Laura."

Laura took her coffee and the folder out to the reception area. She dropped Eddie's profile on the desk just as Bernice walked in.

"Paperwork already?" Bernice groaned. "I haven't even put away my purse yet."

"It's that background you were interested in."

Bernice read the paper. "This looks encouraging, not a wanted felon, not even any outstanding traffic tickets. Fresno, here I come." She smiled, crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash.

"Hey, I thought you wanted that."

"Wanted to know? Yes. Want incriminating evidence that I'm anything but totally trusting? No." Bernice put her purse in her desk and headed toward the storeroom.

"Coffee's already made."

Bernice stopped and turned around. "You?" she asked warily.

"It's fit to drink," Laura assured her, taking a sip to prove her point. "Murphy made it."

"Already doling out my duties to others?"

"He volunteered. The messages still need checked though."

"Not until I've had coffee, " Bernice said heading into the storeroom.

Steele entered the office at 9:30 to find everyone sorting paperwork in Laura's office. "What's up?" he asked. "Audit? Licensing Investigation?"

"Just tying up loose ends," Laura told him.

Steele caught Murphy's eye and tried to ask- through facial expressions and gestures- if he had broken the news to Laura. Murphy nodded slightly. Bernice kept smiling at Laura and tipping her head towards Steele, giving Laura the thumbs up. Murphy handed Bernice a pile of folders. "Put these somewhere you can find them when they go to trial in a month or so."

Bernice held up both of her hands, refusing to take the folders. "It's not my job. Put them where YOU can find them in a month."

"It is too your job," he complained. "I can't do it ."

"Why not? Are you planning a month long memory lapse?"

Laura realized that no one but she knew fully what was going on, personnel wise, in the office. "Staff meeting," she called out.

"What?" three voices said simultaneously.

"Steele's office. Everyone. Now." She pointed. They obeyed. "Sit," Laura commanded pointing to the couch. They all sat. "Thank you. Now, in the next week there will be a few changes in the staffing of this office." Bernice, Murphy, and Steele all looked smug, confident they knew what she was going to say. "Bernice is leaving next week." Murphy and Steele's heads snapped around to look at her. Bernice smiled and nodded. "She can fill you in on the why and where if she wishes. Murphy is also leaving." Bernice turned to look at him. "He also may fill you in as he decides. I will be placing an ad for a new employee to replace Bernice. Mr. Steele will be expanding his participation in the office to cover Murphy's duties." An amazed Bernice turned her gaze to Steele, who looked a bit alarmed. "Now, does anyone else want to announce travel plans or departures? No? Good. Then maybe we can all get back to work. We have a lot to do to prepare for these changes." They all stood up. Murphy saluted and turned to go back to file sorting.

"Be serious, we have a lot to do." Bernice gave him a shove as they returned to to Laura's office.

Steele remained with Laura. "You're stuck with just me then, eh?"

"Seems so."

"Just how expansive will my participation become?"

Laura gave him a look.

"At the office of course," he amended hastily. " I mean, I don't think I'll ever fill Murphy's shoes at background checks and autopsy reports. He lives for that sort of thing."

"I think the best way to proceed will be for us to function as partners."

"I like the sound of that." Steele smirked.

Laura gave him an 'I'm serious, quit clowning' look. "Besides, now that I've thought it over, I think a new staff will be beneficial."

"How so?"

"We won't tell them your true identity."

"You mean let them think I really am Remington Steele?"

"Yes. It'll be more convincing to the clients if the staff truly believes it. Just be sure you," she jabbed a finger at his chest, "don't start fully believing it."

"Laura, I thought you wanted me to become Remington Steele."

"Just don't go believing your own press. Remember who's really doing the work."

"I thought we were going to be partners?"

"We will, in theory. But you still need considerable training, so for awhile--"

"I keep my mouth shut and my eyes open?"

"Perfect." Laura adjusted Steele's tie and patted his lapels.

As it turned out, Murphy stayed less than a week. Laura didn't add him to any new cases, he tired of just sitting around, and took off early to set up the new office in Denver. Two days later Bernice left with Eddie.

Laura wandered in to Steele's office at 5 PM. Bernice had just left, and the finality of the recent changes was sinking in. "Well that's that," she said in a wistful voice.

"Just you and me eh?" Steele came around his desk as Laura nodded sadly. "It's all right. The ad comes out tomorrow, and you'll be busy interviewing new secretaries." Laura still didn't smile.

"It seems so lonely around here already." Bernice had been a part of her life for several years, Murphy for much longer than that.

"Do you want me to interview the new secretaries?" Remington offered, wiggling his eyebrows. That got a small smile. "Let's get out of here," Remington suggested. "I'll treat the entire staff to dinner. How 'bout it?"

"Yeah, okay," Laura agreed in a small voice.

Remington took her in his arms, hugging her tight and stroking her hair. "It was nothing personal Laura, they needed to move on. Got a better offer, that's all." He gently tipped her head back and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.

"Yes you are," Laura replied. "I thought you just offered to take me to dinner."

Remington smiled and kissed her lightly. "That's my girl." He walked with her out of the office, his arm around her shoulders.


End file.
